Under the Heat
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: A trip to the beach won't go wrong, right? It's not like anything could go wrong. Until, Tenma asks you to join in a water gun battle with Shinsuke and the person you love so much. And your only problem is, you never told him your feelings yet. Tsurugi x Reader, BIRTHDAY FIC!


**Okay, so I'm not really supposed to post any more fanfics till I finish my exams and SUMMER finally rolls in but this fic is for a friend of mine XDD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KUSANAGI LAEVATEINN! ! ! Thank you for being an awesome friend and fanfic writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO doesn't belong to me, Level-5 owns it, DUH.**

**Enjoy? /i'm sorry if i fail at this it was a bit hurried ; A ; and I didn't beta it cause I WAS LAZY/**

* * *

The heat was killing you. Just imagine, being fried right there like you were roasted chicken, ready to be served to hungry people. It was a really bad idea that all the first years, which includes you, have to go on a field trip to the beach. You disliked, wait, you HATED the heat. And if that wasn't bad enough, you could hear Tenma's voice calling out to you right now.

"Hey, you! You want to go have a water gun fight with me, Tsurugi and Shinsuke?" Tenma asks you.

Did he say Tsurugi? As in, _Tsurugi Kyousuke_?

You turned red almost instantly and hid your blushing face with your hat.

Why so? Well, you're in LOVE with him, that's why.

Well, a lot of girls in your class and in your batch do. And whenever a girl would ask if they could be his girl, he would deny it. And what's worse, you know him too because you were classmates and you both play soccer in the Raimon's soccer club. Which resulted to some girls growing jealous of you, being closer to him than anyone else. And you would deny that you LIKE LIKE him. But the truth is, you do LIKE LIKE him.

"U-Umm, sure, I would like to play a water gun fight with you and them..." you reply to him.

"Hooray! Then you have to be partners with Tsurugi!" Tenma shouts.

"S-Sure..." you stuttered out, your face turning more red than before.

You walk out of your shade and wince. It was MORE scorching without the shade. But you try to forget it and start to walk up to them. Tenma hands you a water gun and you carefully study it. It was sturdy, yellow and orange in color, medium sized (not too small and not too big) and wet since it was probably in the water a few minutes ago, you could hear the water splash inside it, and you touch the tip where the water shoots out. You trigger it and squirts out a bit of water and lands on your face.

"I think I got it now." you say, laughing a bit.

"Good!" Tenma shouts, and he walks to his partner to talk about their strategy to beat you and Tsurugi.

Wait, your partners with—

"So you're my partner?" you hear a familiar voice call out to you.

You flinch and turn red instantly the moment that voice rings into your head. You try to hide your face and run but you couldn't. Tsurugi placed his hand on your shoulder and smiles at you. You're as red as a hotdog by now~

"Y-Yes, I am your partner!" you try to say with confidence.

But it was so obvious that you were nervous and you couldn't hold your feelings in. Luckily, Tsurugi didn't seem to mind. He smiles at you.

"Good, just remember that you have to be careful and try to not get wet, okay?" he says to you.

You nod in reply, "O-Of course!"

And he walks away to the ocean and loads his gun. It was bigger than yours and his water gun was in shades of blue and purple. You gulp, frightened about what will happen very soon.

Are you even ready for this?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ready you guys?~" Tenma asks both you and Tsurugi, positioning for the 'water battle'.

"Yup!" Tsurugi says with confidence, and you just nod.

You were too scared to say even more words.

"AAAAAAND FIIIIIGHT!" Shinsuke shouts.

And the battle starts. Water splashed everywhere. Behind you, in front of you, near you, above you, below you, IT'S ALL CRAZY! You shoot at Tenma and he shoots back at you. It seems that it is impossible for you and everyone else in the water gun fight to dodge the water shoots.

You observed Tsurugi as well, he was really good and he never missed his shot. He got Tenma from behind, caught Shinsuke when he was not paying attention to his surroundings. Unlike you, who missed most shots and would get caught red handed from your hiding spot.

But nonetheless, it was really fun and enjoyable. Initially, you thought this trip would bring you rigt down in the dumps but no, it didn't. You had Tenma, Shinsuke and Tsurugi to hang out with, plus Kariya, Hikaru and Aoi who helped in trying to build a sand castle.

And when it was all over, you lay down right there in the beach. Tired and wet from the water gun fight with your three friends. As you were about to close your eyes, you suddenly flinched and got up. You could see Tsurugi laughing at you, his hands looked like it just touched sand.

You looked down at your chest, yup, it had sand in it, LOTS OF IT.

"H-Hey! You can't just do that!" you stutter out.

Tsurugi laughs at you, "Really? Hey, it's just sand. Be grateful that it's not snow!" he pipes up.

He sits next to you, and you could feel your heart flutter again.

"You had fun today?" he asks you.

"Y-Yeah, I did..." you say.

And there was more silence.

You didn't notice him going closer to you. His face started to turn slightly red and also, the closer he got to you, the more oblivious you get.

And right at that moment, when he is REALLY close to you. At the right moment, you turn to face him—

And he kisses you.

You nearly jump up in surprise but you try to hold on to it and stay still. You could feel him and he had his hand hold on to yours. When he lets go of you, you were as red as a tomato and so was he.

Hands still together, and blushing like crazy, he says to you:

_"I love you..." _

You giggle and bring yourself up to smile, _"I-I love you too..." _

And together, you watch as the sun sets in the horizon. It was a really breathtaking view, and just for you and him to enjoy now.

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS FANFIC! Hopefully, you like it, Kusanagi ;u;**

**Yeah, also, I won't update any fanfics till school is over (JUST ONE MORE WEEK OF SUFFERING!) and I will be back with a RanMasa oneshot and a special surprise! (mwahahaha what could it be~)**

**Umm, please review? /squee smiles/**


End file.
